


Relinquishing Control

by zacekova



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Reborn, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacekova/pseuds/zacekova
Summary: Tsuna glances up as Reborn slips into their rooms - Tsuna’s office, specifically - with tight shoulders and noticeably shifty eyes, presses the door closed behind him, and looks up, gaze burning and pleading in equal measure, and Tsuna’s pen slips out of his hand with a clatter.Oh god.Yes.





	Relinquishing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hymn gave me a link to KHR prompts and one was “R27 - Relinquishing Control” and of course I needed subby bottom Reborn. Why isn’t there already more of it?

Tsuna glances up as Reborn slips into their rooms - Tsuna’s office, specifically - with tight shoulders and noticeably shifty eyes, presses the door closed behind him, and looks up, gaze burning and pleading in equal measure, and Tsuna’s pen slips out of his hand with a clatter.

Oh god. _Yes_.

Reborn stays perfectly still as Tsuna slowly pushes back from his desk and rises, ambling across the floor at an even, steady, _agonizingly_ slow pace, resisting the urge to purr at the way it makes Reborn’s fingers twitch. Tsuna’s been waiting for this, not impatiently, not desperately, but with an eager, watchful hum of anticipation for Reborn to come to him again. To come to him like _this,_  and the build-up is only making the impending reward taste all the sweeter.

Tsuna’s still shorter than Reborn, only comes up to the ridge of his cheekbones, so he stays back a few steps, both for the way it makes Reborn bite back a snarl of impatience - he’s already done all the waiting he can stand, of course - and so the effect of Tsuna’s looming, powerful presence isn’t reduced by the contrast in their height.

Tsuna crosses his arms over his chest and looks Reborn over, humming softly in sympathy. “You need me?” he asks, low, soft.

“Yes,” Reborn rasps, voice already husky and strained, fist clenching and unclenching over and over again at his side.

“You need me to take you? To _own_ you?” Tsuna continues, nearly twitching with the need to touch, to _claim,_ but he holds back. He needs to be sure.

Besides, it’s better for Reborn, too, if they drag it out as long as possible, slow and teasing and _filthy_ until the tension in Reborn is so high and tight and desperate that when he finally breaks, there’s nothing stopping it from spilling out in a blessed, cleansing flood, leaving him limp and sated and free.

Reborn’s eyes close and a drop of sweat slides down the side of his face. “Yes,” he repeats, hardly more than a whisper.

Tsuna licks his lip, lets his gaze travel down to the polished leather of Reborn’s shoes and back up the long, lean lines of his frame in a more appreciative manner, not bothering to hide his interest. _God,_ but if the open _need_ in Reborn’s eyes - if not on his face, not yet, his expression needs more work than this to break - doesn’t make his blood _burn._

“You’re going to go to my bed, Reborn,” Tsuna says, quiet but stern, powerful - no room for disobedience. “You're going to strip out of every layer of that gorgeous, sexy suit, and you’re going to plant your hands on the mattress and _wait_. You hear me?”

Reborn’s throat works on a swallow, that bead of sweat finally dripping off his chin when he nods, but he doesn’t move, doesn’t even take his hand off the door because Tsuna hasn’t actually given him _permission_ yet. The way he always follows Tsuna’s lead in these moments, down to the very letter of the law, is so heady and arousing that Tsuna has to let out a slow, quiet breath from his mouth to keep from reaching out and touching right then and there.

“Go on,” he says instead, and stands unmoving as Reborn lurches away from the wall and heads into the bedroom, gait stiff and hurried and very much not like one would expect from the greatest hitman in the world.

Tsuna tips his head back and closes his eyes for a moment, gathering himself; he’s already hard and if he doesn’t calm down this will be over far too soon.

He gives himself sixty seconds, sixty seconds for his blood to cool and his mind to clear from the haze brought on by Reborn’s flushed cheeks and husky voice, for the rustle of clothes from the other room to fade, and then he follows in the wake of Reborn’s footsteps.

He finds the hitman just where he’s supposed to be, shoes and clothes discarded in a rumpled pile by his feet and palms flat on the mattress. Tsuna saunters over, admiring the miles of pale, gleaming flesh, the defined curves of solid muscle and graceful limbs. Reborn is _gorgeous_ , lithe and strong and so goddamned handsome with his dark eyes and messy hair, and Tsuna finally gives in to the urge to touch, hovering at Reborns side and dancing the very tips of his fingers down the magnificent arc of his spine.

Reborn shivers, fingers clenching in the bedsheets, and his breath punches out of him. “ _Tsuna_.”

“You’re going to behave for me, aren’t you Reborn?” Tsuna asks, eyes transfixed on the way the muscles in Reborn’s back twitch with every delicate, sweeping touch of his fingers.

“ _Yes,”_ Reborn says. “Tsuna, _please._ ”

“Shhh,” Tsuna says, flattening his palm and sweeping it down Reborn’s back soothingly, pleasure thrumming through his veins at the way the hitman’s muscles slacken. “Relax, I’ll take care of you.”

Reborn’s breath comes out with a heavy gust, hips arching into Tsuna’s touch as he rubs his palm over the small of Reborn’s back. “Just— just fucking _do_ something already.”

Tsuna swats him for that - just a light, reprimanding smack - and bites back a grin at the way Reborn jolts in surprise. “I’m going to take my time with you,” he says, low and dark and commanding. “I’m going to take you apart, piece by piece, fuck you slow and deep and _hard_ until you’re _sobbing_ for more, and you’re going to love every second of it.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Reborn gasps, dropping his head down to hang between his shoulders.  

Tsuna takes a minute to walk over to the bedside table and pull out a bottle of lube before sauntering back over. He uncaps the bottle - Reborn’s breath catches - and he coats his fingers and brings them over to the delicate skin behind Reborn’s balls.

Reborn shivers, hips rolling unconsciously, and Tsuna starts rubbing against his perineum in gentle, rhythmic strokes.

He doesn’t get to do this much, touch Reborn so reverently, so carefully; most of the time it’s _Tsuna_ turning into a sobbing, quivering mess by Reborn’s sadistic teasing. So on these rare occasions, these days when the hitman needs to escape and let go of the rigid control he holds over himself, Tsuna lets himself take as long as he wants, reveling in the ability to take charge and linger and tease.

A quiet sound of frustration draws Tsuna back to the present and he slips the very tip of his finger inside Reborn’s ass, lets it sit there perfectly still for so long that Reborn makes a sound very much like a whimper and pushes back onto it, his hole sucking Tsuna’s finger in up to the first knuckle.

Tsuna growls and smacks him again with his free hand, making Reborn freeze. “Don’t move.”

Reborn moans, but complies, fingers digging into the sheets and sweat dripping off his forehead.

Tsuna bends down to nip at the curve of Reborn’s ear, grinning when it makes him moan again. “So good for me,” he murmurs. “You’re obeying me so well, I think you deserve a reward,” he says, and pushes his finger in as far as it will go.

Reborn gasps, ass clamping around Tsuna’s finger like a vice and breathing out a word, too quiet for Tsuna to hear.

Tsuna hums, mouthing at his jaw. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“ _More_ ,” Reborn rasps. “ _Please._ ”

“So needy for me,” Tsuna croons, pumping his finger in and out, oh so slowly. “You want more than just my fingers don’t you? Want my cock?”

“Yes. _Yes,_ ” Reborn says, muscles trembling with how hard he’s trying to hold still.

“Tell me,” Tsuna says, firm with command. “Tell me how much you want it.”

Reborn’s arms give out and he drops down to his elbows, lungs heaving. “I want it. Want your cock. So much, so _much_ , Tsuna. I can’t— I can’t _breathe_ without it.”

Tsuna groans, pulling his hand out of Reborn’s ass only to thrust back in with two fingers. “ _Fuck,_ Reborn, listen to you. So desperate for me. I could listen to you for hours.”

Reborn moans, clenching around his fingers and tipping his head to give Tsuna’s roving mouth more access. “Please. Please. _Please,_ give it to me. Fill me up with your cock!”

Tsuna’s panting, dick throbbing in his pants just from listening to Reborn’s wanton, desperate pleas; he needs to slow this down or it’s going to be over too soon. He sucks delicately on the side of Reborn’s throat, leaves a blooming, purple mark on the tender skin and mouths his way back up to his ear.

“I’m going to give you a third,” he whispers, tracing said finger around the sensitive rim of Reborn’s ass. “And you’re going to take it silently, obediently, let me fuck you open with them until I decide you’re good and ready for my cock. Understand?”

Reborn starts to groan and then cuts the sound off with a tight swallow, nodding. He shakes and shakes and _shakes_ as Tsuna slowly pushes inside him with three fingers, spreading him wide, and brushes them against his prostate over and over again, gentle and slow.

He keeps at it until Reborn’s knees are buckling, chest heaving, face pressed against the mattress and fighting every second to swallow down every cry of pleasure that tries to fly from his lips. He’s seconds away from coming untouched - Tsuna can tell by the way his inner walls are fluttering and his body has gone taut with anticipation - when Tsuna pulls out, excess lube dripping from his fingers.

Reborn chokes on a strangled protest, unable to stop from thrusting his hips back searching for Tsuna’s hand.

Tsuna leans in, says low in his ear, “I think you’re loose enough now, don’t you?” He rests his thumb against Reborn’s perineum, pressing gently. “But maybe we should do a fourth finger. What do you think?”

Reborn groans, pained. “Tsuna. Tsuna, please. Please, _god,_ just fuck me already.”

Tsuna hums and runs his hand up Reborn’s back, tangling his fingers in his hair and _yanking. “_ Get on the bed, Reborn. Ass in the air.”

Reborn moans again, long and low, craning his head back with the way Tsuna’s pulling on his hair, but doesn’t move a muscle until Tsuna releases him. He climbs onto the bed - cradles his head between his elbows - and the downward curve of his spine as it arches, presenting, is _glorious_.

Tsuna works the knot of his tie loose, sliding the silk free of his neck and moving to wrap it around Reborn’s wrists in a tight but comfortable hold. Reborn could get out of the restraint easily if he wanted to - he’s not the world’s greatest hitman for nothing - but it’s the act of surrender, of _letting_ Tsuna restrain him, dominate him, take away his control, that makes this work, makes him relax, gives him _release_.

Reborn’s breathing quickens as Tsuna tightens the red silk into place and bends down to nuzzle into the thick, spiky strands of his hair, breathing in the scent of soap and gunpowder. “You’re doing so well. So good for me.”

Reborn practically _squirms_ at the praise, panting into the crook of his arm and Tsuna pulls back enough to see his face, strokes a finger down the side of his cheek. “Come on, Reborn, open your eyes,” he coaxes.

Reborn’s one visible eye slits open, hazy with pleasure and pupil blown wide. “Tsuna,” he mumbles, voice muffled by the sheets.

Tsuna hums, stroking a thumb over the delicate ridge of his cheekbone. “You’re so responsive this time. So eager. Ready for me to fill you up with my cock.”

“Yes,” Reborn says, eyes closing again and hips rocking on empty air. “ _Yes_ , fill me up Tsuna.”

Tsuna groans, the quietly burning arousal in his blood flaring with hunger, and he tips his forehead down against Reborn’s arm and closes his eyes. “ _Fuck,_ Reborn.”

“Tsuna,” Reborn murmurs, over and over again like a prayer. “Tsuna. Tsuna.”

Tsuna straightens, fingers fumbling over the buttons on his shirt as he hurriedly undresses and tosses his clothes to the floor, snagging the bottle of lube and clambering onto the bed between Reborn’s spread knees. He takes a moment to admire, to run his palms over the smooth, ivory globes of Reborn’s ass and take in the lean, lithe stretch of his back and shoulders. And then he slicks himself from base to tip and eases inside, Reborn moaning beneath him as he sinks in all the way to the base.

He keeps it slow, thrusting in and out at a steady, agonizing pace, groaning at the sensation. Because there’s no condom, they don’t need one. They don’t do this with anyone else and Tsuna’s never even _been_ with anyone else and Reborn is clean, so it’s just enough lube to ease the way and glorious, burning friction.

Before long, Reborn’s arms and legs are trembling so much that Tsuna shifts them over onto their sides, tugs Reborn’s knee up to his chest and sucks on the taut arch of his neck as he continues to thrust in and out, slow and heady and perfect.

Their skin is slick with sweat, breaths loud in the quiet room, and Tsuna can see Reborn’s toes curling every time he sinks inside, his breath hitching whenever Tsuna’s hand skates across Reborn’s slippery chest and brushes over his nipples.

“You feel so good,” Tsuna croons, nuzzling at the base of his skull, and Reborn _whines_ , tipping his head back and grinding his hips down on Tsuna’s cock like he can’t help it.

Tsuna’s never seen him this worked up before, not in any of the times they’ve done this. Never seen him moving on pure instinct and pleasure and _need._ Reborn’s always managed to maintain some of his control, always been coherent and lucid and aware, but now he’s completely and totally _wrecked._ A panting, sweaty, quivering mess, tears leaking out of his eyes and muscles trembling. He looks like he’s almost beyond the ability to even speak.

“God,” Tsuna says, curling his arms tighter around him. “You’re so sexy like this, so needy for me.”

Reborn whines again, chest vibrating beneath Tsuna’s palm, and arches his back. “Tsuna. Tsuna.”

“I’ve got you,” Tsuna says, murmuring into his spine. “I’ve got you.”

“Harder, please,” Reborn moans, rolling his hips and gasping when Tsuna instinctively ruts into him, hard. “Tsuna!”

He can’t keep it slow after that, not once he’s started, and Tsuna’s pace goes quick and dirty and rough. He’s panting, gasping for air, and Reborn’s crying out with every thrust now, Tsuna’s cock ramming against his prostate.

And then he starts _begging_ , tears streaming down his face for Tsuna to let him come, let him come, _please, god, god, fuck, let me come!_ and Tsuna wraps his hand around Reborn’s cock and pumps.

It only takes a few firm strokes before Reborn’s gone, shaking to pieces and clenching around Tsuna’s cock in a tight, wet, rippling cocoon of perfection and then Tsuna’s coming, sparks dancing behind his eyes as everything goes white and overwhelming.

He has to just lay there for a moment, trying to get his breath back, but Reborn’s silent shaking in his arms makes him open his eyes and coax the older man over onto his back and slide the silk of his tie free. Tsuna stretches up to press a gentle, lingering kiss to his slack lips, nuzzling into cheek and humming in pleasure when Reborn’s fingers thread through his hair.

“Thank you,” Reborn mumbles, words slurring in exhaustion.

Tsuna hums again, presses one last kiss to his lips, and snuggles in at his side. “Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://zacekova.tumblr.com/). I take prompts!


End file.
